


On Love: Pragma

by Hoemoghost



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Interviews, M/M, Twitter, Valentine's Day, Victuri, its ~800 though with the Twitter dms, less than 1k words, victor "i love my fiancé"-forov, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9773627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoemoghost/pseuds/Hoemoghost
Summary: It's Valentines Day weekend and the ice skating world's most interesting couple has gone off-grid. None other than Christophe Giacometti is left to answer the media's most pressing questions. Whatever shall he do?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [satincolt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/satincolt/gifts).



"If there was a single word to describe Victor Nikiforov it would be extra. Whether meaning the textbook definition "more", the prefix "beyond the scope of", or even the new slang "excessive," thats up to you. Vic is just..."  
Christophe Giacometti rolled his hand on his wrist and chewed on his lip a little. He had been caught by a zippy little reporter on the way out of a chocolatier and of course being one of the best friends to the worlds most interesting skating duo he was stopped for an interview. Especially considering it was Valentine's day (and not to mention his birthday) and the couple had gone dark on social media since last Wednesday.  
"Victor is comfortable in the space that Victor takes up. I don't exactly see anything wrong with that, do you?" Chris blinked and smiled kindly at the reporter meticulously taking notes.  
"Anything else on Victor? No other comments?"  
Chris raised an eyebrow in reply.  
"Ah, well. I'm not about to leave the- um- the um- ah- Yuuri?"  
"Fiancé," Chris supplies.  
"Yes. Yuuri Katsuki, the silver shining star, now fiancé to Victor Nikiforov, any comments on him? How would you describe Yuuri in a single word?"  
Chris smiles and scratches at his stubble, he feels all mushy and warm, the only way he feels when he's thinking about Yuuri and Victor and- he's reminded that he too has someone to go home to tonight, and a cat to top it all off.  
"What's your Twitter handle mon aime?" Chris flutters his eyelashes and bites his lip- laying it on a littler thicker than necessary.  
The reporter stutters out an Official Sounding Business-y username, and Chris promises them with a pearly smile that by the end of the day they will have the answer to that question and a career-breaking interview all in a neat little package.  
Oh, how love has turned him soft. 

-

  
  


(4:10 pm)  
Back in the Grand Prix Finals I created two winning routines. On Love: Eros, and On Love: Agape. Both were performed expertly by the two competing Yuris, My Yuuri, Katsuki, and the Russian Yuri, Plisetsky, respectively. As shown by Yuuri, Eros is love, sexual love. Love that one drowns in and indulges in. A love that you take and take and take from, it is not a love that is mutually exclusive nor is it expected to be. It could even be said that it aligns with the ideals of "sex, drugs, and rock'n'roll" (however drugs are not apart of mine and Yuuri's equation.) So if Eros is take, take, take, Agape is give, give, give. It is brotherly love. Holy love. Devout love. Love that is given freely. Again though, it is not mutually exclusive. Agape is as free to give its love to others as Eros is.  
(4:17 pm)  
So then what is Pragma? I'm glad you asked. Pragma is everlasting love. Immortal love. Yuuri and I- there are many obstacles we have overcome to reach the point we are at now. The journeys in our careers, in our lives, all of that has ultimately lead to us meeting. And we are here. Now. Together. And what we are doing is changing things. And Yuuri and I hope that we continue to do that. Inspire change. And I sit here and gaze at my sleeping beauty and I want to wake up to this view forever and ever. I want to skate with him forever and ever. I want to show the world his potential, his art, his beauty as I see him every day. That's why Yuuri is Pragma to me. Where he has touched this earth and inspired others; he is immortal.

:)

(4:18 pm)  
Jackie_fuzzbeed says:  
HOly shit can I quote you on that

(4:19 pm)  
V_Nikiforov says:  
Of course !!!!!! :D

 

-

 

Not even twenty-four hours later #YuuriKatsuki is trending with over 100k mentions. More than half of which, Chris is almost sure of, is Phichit himself screaming into the eternal internet void about how perfect Victor and Yuuri are, supplemented with plenty of hashtag-OTP, hashtag-GOALS, and more than one man's fair share of prayer and crying emojis.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first finished fic.. holy shit give me a medal?  
> Yoi has blessed me and my gay heart.  
> You can find me on the tumblt machine @ hoemoghost (main mess), ottosexual (new blog, for artsy stuff), and i co-mod for victurionice (ay its mod clair whassuop)


End file.
